Punishment
by Nyan Your Busissness
Summary: A group of one-shots revolving around discipline.
1. Saix and Roxas

**I know someone already did something l like this a long time ago. I really liked it but it hadn't updated in five years. So, being the pervert that I am, I decided to write my own.**

 **Warning: This story has depictions of the spanking of minors. Nothing sexual, all is for disciplinary measures.**

* * *

"Care to explain Roxas?" Saix hissed, holding out Roxas' latest mission report for him to see.

The young boy looked down guilty "Sorry, I guess I was a little distracted today."

Saix let out a irritated sigh. This was the third mission Roxas had failed this week. The first time he said he miscounted the number of heartless. The second time Roxas said he was taken by a surprise attack. This time he didn't bother coming up with a half assed excuse.

"Distracted?"

"Yeah" the blonde gave a nervous laugh "I was thinking about something else."

"Thinking about something else?" Saix asked astonished "You know you're the keyblade wielder right? You shouldn't be messing up such a simple missions."

Roxas shuffled his feet "I'll do better next time" he promised.

Saix's patience was already wearing thin, Roxas not realizing the gravity of the situation wasn't helping. He knew that it was from Axel's influence that the keyblade wielder was becoming so careless. _That morons_ Saix cursed in his head. He needed Roxas to be more motived. He needed him to take his job more seriously. If only there was a way to show Roxas that this kind of behavior wasn't acceptable.

That's when he got a devilish idea.

"This is unacceptable Roxas" Saix spat in a venomous voice. The sudden darker tone in the superior's voice sent chills up the younger nobody's spine.

"I'm going to have to punish you, so this type of sloppy work won't happen again." At that remark, Roxas' eyes widened. Number thirteen had never been punished for failing a mission. He had no idea what Saix was going to do but he could assume it would not be pleasant.

To confirm that fear, Saix roughly clung on to Roxas' arm and dragged him over to one of the many large white couches.

"H-hey! What are you doing Saix?" the younger nobody began to pull back against him, but that only made Saix tighten his grip.

"What does it look like? I'm going to spank you" Saix retorted, acting like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Roxas let out a small gasp. Axel had once told him that spanking were given to naughty, human children. But he wasn't a little kid and he certainly wasn't a human. Roxas didn't have time to react, however, because in one swift motion, Saix sat down and yanked the poor boy over his lap.

"Wait Saix!" Roxas panicky wiggled on number seven's lap "Please don't I-"

The blond cry was interrupted by the echoing sound of a smack. Roxas, who had never been hit on the rear end before, let out a startled yelp. Saix wasn't fazed in the least and delivered two more hard smacks on the small boy's clothed bottom. By the third swat, Roxas snapped out of his shock.

"Ow that hurts!" he cried. Roxas then tried to escape. Using his arms, Roxas tried to pick himself back up, but Saix quickly shut down his operation.

He placed a hand on the small of Roxas' back to keep him in place. This only made Roxas thrash around harder.

"Saix pleeease" the boy pleaded but his cries weren't enough to stop the Luna Diver. He delivered smack after smack without remorse at steady rhythm only slowed down by the blond's fidgeting. After awhile, Roxas finally understood that there was no escaping, so the least he could do was stop making a fool of himself and ride out the rest of his spanking in silence.

But poor Roxas didn't know the half of it. Saix took a break from his swatting to pull down his black slacks. Without a moment of hesitation he swung his hand down hard on Roxas' boxered bottom. The sudden removal of his pants and the unbelievable stinging of his back side had Roxas silent in shock. But it wasn't like that for long.

"Stop!" **SMACK "** Waaargh!"

His pitiful cries were getting louder and louder and before Roxas knew it, tears started to roll down his cheeks. _Am I really crying from something as pathetic as this!_ His face became as hot as his butt from the embarrassment.

The smacks keep raining down in a even pace. Saix seemed to have the endurance and strength of an ox resulting in either a wail or a hiss of pain from Roxas at every strike. The burn kept building and building, like Saix lighting his butt on fire. And as the pain kept building at each new smack, Roxas feared he wouldn't make it without wailing like a baby. Finally, Saix decided not to take it any futher. It was Roxas' first time afterall, he shouldn't be too harsh. Besides, the pristine white couch was getting stained by the teen's tears.

"Alright number 13" Saix groaned while pulling up the blonde's slacks "You're done."

The puff of air Roxas let out was almost as loud the smacks. He somehow survived. He may have cried but at least he wasn't sobbing like a baby. Though, now that the room was quiet, Roxas realized how loud his spanking was. This added a fresh batch of humiliation, making it harder to stop the tears and his quivering lips.

Saix didn't even attempt to comfort the boy. He harshly threw the boy off his lap. "I hoped you learned your lesson."

Roxas nodded furiously which earned him a chuckle from Saix.

"Good." he stated flatly and walked away.

Roxas waited until his superior left the room until he finally collapsed on the couch. With one hand rubbing his backside and the other wiping away tears, Roxas finally let out his kept in sobs until he passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

 **By the way, I'll take requests/ suggestions.**


	2. Axel and Saix

**Thanks for all the positive reviews guys. As a reward, here's a request from a guest. (Hey that rhymed!)**

* * *

Axel stepped through the dark portal and landed on the pristine white floor of the castle. He planted two hands on his hips and stretched out his back. Today was a rough day. Axel had to burn away what seemed to be hundreds of plant heartless. Now the red head was exhausted and ready to collapse in his bed. He felt bad for skipping out on ice cream, but he knew Roxas would understand. _I'll just spend extra time with him tomorrow_ Axel decided.

"Argh!"

Alarm shot through the fire caster. The shriek that echoed throughout the castle halls sounded like it belonged to his best friend. Unsure of what to do, Axel waited, but the castle fell into it's usual silence. He figured his smaller friend just tripped or had a small mistake, but it wouldn't hurt to check up on him just in case something bad really did happen. So Axel gave up his bed and marched over to the main room. But not before passing by Saix who, instead of his usual scowl, had a huge smirk on his face. The red head wondered what had gotten into him.

Finally, Axel reached the main room and was relieved to find Roxas asleep on one of the couches. That was until he got a closer look. He noticed that Roxas' closed eyes were puffy like they had been crying. He also noticed that one hand was planted on his bottom. Thinking back to how proud Saix looked, Axel could put two and two together. He made another portal and caught up to his old friend.

"Hey Saix" Axel greeted causally.

His smirk immediately fell. "Axel" he growled "What do you want?"

"Just wondering what you did to Roxas."

His smirk returned "Number 13 been slacking off lately. I simply encouraged him to work harder."

"Uh huh" Axel hated the superior complex Saix had developed after turning into a nobody. "He's certainly been failing his missions lately" Axel pointed out "Wonder why that is?"

Saix sighed "Are you trying to make a point or are you wasting my time?"

"All the missions he's failed are the ones you sent him on solo" Axel accused "They were especially tough ones too. Don't you think it's unfair to set Roxas up for failure then punish him for it?"

"How's he going to get better if I don't push him to do better?" Saix stated matter-o-factly. He was trying to sound confident but now Saix was starting to understand his mistake.

"I'm sure Xemnas would love to hear that you're risking the life of our most valuable member."

Saix crossed his arms "You're blackmailing me?"

Axel didn't reply, just gave him a cold stare.

"Fine. What do you want?" Saix hissed.

"Revenge" Axel replied simply "For what you did to Roxas. Come to my room."

The two walked in tensed silence. Saix wondered what Axel idea of revenge was, but there was no way he was going to ask him. He wasn't going to give his old friend the satisfaction of thinking he was scared. So, obedianatly, he followed Axel into his room and watched as the flame wielder gestured towards his bed.

"Bend over" it was so straightforward like was apart of Axel's everyday vocabulary.

He lifted an eyebrow "Are you serious?"

"Dead." Axel, despite his apparent calmness, was angry at his old friend. He's been abusing his powers for too long, and now he managed to hurt his best friend. Axel planned to kick Saix down a notch or two.

"You are going to spank me?" Saix asked mockingly.

"Or I'm telling your precious Xemnas what you did" he replied in the same mocking tone.

The blue haired nobody snorted and reluctantly walked over to Axel's bed. He shot the flame wielder a look of disdain before planting two hands on the white covers.

Now that it came to this, Axel had no idea what to do. He'd never spanked anyone before. Back when he was Lea, he had gotten some from his parents and even some from Isa, but he'd never been the one to administer the punishment. So, without really thinking, Axel swatted Saix's backside. That resulted in an eye roll from the Luna Diver.

"Are you starting to realize that I'm not a child?" Saix asked sarcastically. Axel hit him a couple more times, but he didn't get any kind of a reaction out of the nobody. He then lifted his organization coat up, hoping that make a difference, but it was clear that his swats were mere tickles to Saix. The Luna Diver let out sarcastic remarks at ever spank.

Axel just couldn't hit him hard enough, he needed a new strategy. He looked around his room for an answer.

"Are we done here Axel because I have-" Saix was cut off by a startled yelp. It was his own yelp that he made more out of shock than pain. Axel flipped the hairbrush in his hand, a wide smile spread across his face.

 _This will do._

The situation then drastically changed for Saix. He could do nothing as the crusade of painful swats rained down on his butt. Axel did not hold back, he swung with all his might. Making each collision result in Saix's body to move jerk forward. The nobody had to reposition himself to receive another swat. The worse part was Axel never took a break. There was a steady stream of swats that alternated between each cheek. For once Saix had nothing to say.

That was because he was squeezing his mouth shut. The sting in his backside was getting worse by the minute, especially since Axel didn't seem to be running out of steam. The smack were endless and humiliating but there was no way Saix was going to make a single squeak. He clenched his hands into fist and tried to concentrate on something.

Finally, Axel stopped and admired his work. Saix's eye's were shut and his entire body was tense in anticipation for more pain. Axel wondered if he was sadistic enough to add on to Saix's humiliation. He decided that he was.

Saix felt a thumb big under his pants and slowly pull them down.

"Axel don't you dare ARGH!" again it was a mistake to open his mouth. Without the protection of his slacks, Saix was in a new world of pain. But he was still stubborn and let nothing out after that yelp. He unclenched his fist and dug his fingers into the covers as Axel keep up the same pace as he had before.

The said spanker was getting impatient. His goal was to drag his superior down to Roxas' level. That way he wouldn't push the younger nobody around anymore. Yet, here Saix was with his pants down being punished like a child and he still kept composure. Axel needed to fix that.

"Alright Saix you only got five more" Axel watched the nobody give a sigh of relief "But you have to count them out loud."

Saix cursed Axel in his head as he realized what that entail. If he couldn't forcibly keep his mouth shut, it be mere impossible to hold back pathetic squeals.

SMACK!

Saix let out a huff "O-one"

SMACK!

Saix wailed, almost breaking position to touch his flaming backside. But he instead dug his fingernail deeper into Axel's covers. "Two" he hissed.

SMACK!

"Stop!" Saix couldn't contain it anymore "Axel stop please. I learned my lesson."

Axel stopped the spanking. He'd never think he'd get Saix to beg. Number eight felt something akin to sympathy for his old friend, but it wasn't like it was real. He was a nobody after all.

"Doesn't count unless you say three" Axel stated.

SMACK!

"Okay okay three! Now stop!"

SMACK!

"Argh" Saix hung his head in shame and in exhaustion "...four"

SMACK!

"Five!" Saix practically leap up from his bent over position. He was tempted to rubbed his bottom, but he needed to quickly regain control of the situation. Acted as poised as possible, Saix pulled his pants back up.

"Alright Axel" he hissed "I hope your happy."

"Very" Axel replied with a grin "You going to take advantage of Roxas anymore?"

Saix paused, turning his gaze away from the redhead. "No" he said softly and quickly shuffled out of the room.

Axel watched him go, waves of satisfaction rolling through him. He had finally won against Saix.


	3. Eraqus and Ventus

**Sorry for the wait, it's been hard to find the time and energy to write. But luckily winter break is coming up so I'll have more free time then.**

 **Also sorry this isn't the Luxord and Xion one, I started writing this before I posted chapter 2. Next chapter will be Xion's turn and it'll come out at reasonable time...probably.**

 **AU where Ventus went home when Aqua told him to at Radiant Garden.**

* * *

Ven felt sluggish as he marched towards the steps of the Land of Departure. He glanced up at the enormous steps to where the castle stood. Knowing that neither Terra or Aqua was inside, Ven let out a sigh. He didn't understand why Aqua didn't want him to join her in finding Terra. Did she think that he wasn't a good asset? But that couldn't be true since he sparred with her all the time.

 _She just doesn't want me around_ Ventus thought miserably. Maybe that's what the boy in the mask had meant when he said that the Terra he knew was gone. Maybe Aqua and Terra had outgrown him and now he was just a nuisance to them. They were both (or at least close to being) Masters. There was no need for him, a mere apprentice. Pain etched in his heart as Ven continued that train of thought.

Being lost in his own thoughts, Ven didn't see the body in front of him before smacking right into him. Stumbling back, Ven fell on his butt. He looked up to see Master Eraqus standing before him, his arms crossed and a stern expression on his face.

"Master" Ventus said numbly while picking himself off the floor.

"Where have you been?" Eraqus snapped "Do you know how worried I've been?"

Ventus looked at him shocked. He didn't expect the Master to be angry. Ven knew he wasn't allowed to leave the Land of Departure but he felt like he was justified in this case. More importantly, he had gotten a lot stronger in the time that the rule was established. Definitely on par with Aqua and Terra when the were first allowed to explore new worlds.

"I was looking for Terra" Ven replied stubbornly, feeling as if he didn't do anything wrong.

"I told you not to leave!" Eraqus voice trembled a bit "You're not ready! What if you were hurt or worse!"

Ventus rolled his eyes "I wasn't hurt."

"Yes" he prompted "but what if you were? You aren't strong, Ventus".

"Yeah, yeah I know" Ven grumbled "I'm useless and a burden".

Eraqus blinked in surprise "Ven...Do you really believe that?"

Ventus sighed "Why else would Aqua send me home?"

Eraqus stared at his apprentice for a few moments before grabbing his wrist and dragging him toward the expansive stairway.

"H-hey what are you doing?" Ven asked to seemingly no one since Eraqus completely ignored him.

The master took a seat on the third step and pulled the young key-blade wielder over his lap. At this point, Ventus started to struggle. He wasn't sure what Eraqus was doing, but the unusual behavior was making him panic. Eraqus, in turn, wrapped his arm around the boy's torso, trapping Ven's arms at his sides.

"Master what are you doing?" Ventus kicked his legs "Let me go!"

Eraqus lifted his hand in the air, keeping his eyes locked on the boy squirming below him. "Something my master did to me when I was a boy" his Master told him "I never wanted to do it to my own apprentice. But Ven, you need this."

That's when he let his hand crash down. Ventus stopped struggling, shocked by smack he felt. He almost could believe that he imagined it, but when Eraqus smacked him again he knew it was real. The Master just hit him! Eraqus was purposely hurting him! A miserable sob escaped his lips and then another one as Eraqus spanked him again. His wide, shocked eyes let stream of tears fall.

Eraqus stopped the spanking. He was shocked that Ventus was crying already. He had barely started! The keyblade master almost canceled his punishment altogether, but this only reaffirmed his original decision. Ventus needed this. It was the only way for him to realize that he had done something wrong and he needed to know he had scared Eraqus. And above all else, Ventus needed a good cry.

The break ended as quickly as it started. Eraqus brought his hand up and down in a quick pace while Ventus openly sobbed across his lap. The young boy was feeling an array of emotions. He felt betrayed, scared, and most of all confused. But that didn't deter his master in the least. The smacks keep raining down with no remorse. Then Eraqus gently pulled down his pants.

"N-noooo" Ventus whined as the intensity of the spanking increased. Without his pants the strikes hurt way more. Now his tears weren't just from sadness, he started to cry out in pain too.

"Do you understand now Ven?" Eraqus asked "What you did was wrong ***smack***. You had me worried sick ***smack*** and you put yourself in unnecessary danger ***smack*** "

Now Ventus really did understand. If he had driven the Master to such extremes, then he had messed up bad. He could feel the fear Eraqus felt with each strike. The fear that Ventus had caused him. Guilt raked his body with each new sob. His cries reached as higher pitches until they came out as chocked gasped. Hearing his young apprentice struggle to breath, Eraqus stopped.

The Master immediately gathered the boy into his arms. He dug his hand into Ventus' blonde hair and gently pushed his head up against his shoulder. Ven wailed into his guardian's shoulder, hiccups raked his body.

"Shhh" Eraqus soothed "It's over Ven, it's all over. You're home now, you're safe."

"I'm sorry!" Ven scream was muffled by the fabric of Eraqus' jacket.

"No don't apologize" he used his free hand to pat his small back "Everything was forgotten with the punishment."

Ventus continued to sob for several minutes before he was able to calm down. On shaky legs, he stood up and pulled his pants back up. Eraqus stood up too and placed a firm grip on the boy's shoulders.

"Ven, nobody here thinks you're useless or a burden. We want you stay at home because"

"You don't want me to get hurt" Ventus finished for him. He quickly hugged his Master and sniffled into his chest. "Thank you Eraqus".

"Of course Ventus" he returned the hug "Please try to remember that I love you and could never live with myself if anything happened to you".

Ven nodded, too exhausted to say anymore.

* * *

 **Then Aqua came back with Terra and they all lived happily ever after. ;_;**

 **Anyway, please leave reviews. Your feedback is what gives me the encouragement to keep writing. So if you want the next chapter to come out sooner your going to have to harass me, I mean tell me what you liked and disliked about the chapter.**


	4. Sora and Riku

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Haven't really been motivated until now to write. I know this isn't a request but my brain came up with this idea and I ran with it. Please enjoy.**

* * *

"Come on" Riku hissed under his breath while knocking on Sora's door for the third time that night.

The teen understood that it was slowly approaching midnight and that no one on the island was awake. But he also understood that Sora was inside this house, and that's what motivated him to continue banging. Though it was unexpected for Riku to show up so late, he had figured someone would have let him in by now. Then he remembered that Sora's parents were on an overnight trip to a different island and the only one home was his best friend.

"Sora come on" Riku called and he banged on the door. He was to starting to think it was a mistake making the journey to his house. He was already uncertain about the visit and now that no one was answering it was starting to seem like this was all a big waste of time.

Just as Riku was about to finally give up and leave, the front door swung open to reveal a tired looking Sora. His half opened eyes glared at Riku.

"What?" his best friend snapped.

Now that Sora had made appearance, the irritation Riku felt immediately melted away and was replaced with what he was feeling before he had come over. His stomach flipped uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry" he managed to say through his clenched throat.

Sora's eyes widen and then quickly brought the silver haired boy inside. He collapsed onto the couch and planted his head into his hand. Riku felt the cushion dip, telling him that Sora was sat right beside him.

"Alright, tell me what happened" Sora demanded softly.

Riku let out a long sigh. He had practiced what he was going to say in his head while he had walked to Sora's house. But now that he was really saying it, it made his inside clench up.

"I couldn't sleep" Riku admitted "I…I haven't been able to sleep for a while. Not since we came back to the islands after defeating Xemnas".

"Why?" Sora asked.

"I'm not feeling so well. Every time I try to sleep I feel sick to my stomach. I can't help but think about when I gave myself to the darkness. I keep seeing all the times I hurt you and Kairi every time I close my eyes" Riku explained. He looked up at Sora and saw the teen staring at him with a look of concern.

"Come on Riku" Sora gave a small smile "You know that was all in the past and you know me and Kairi forgive you. We've already forgotten all about it and you should too".

"I can't"

Sora's smile disappeared "Why not?"

"I don't know" Riku answered "I can't forget and I can't stop feeling guilty. I guess it's because I feel like I never got punished for the horrible things I did"

"That's not true!" Sora said, his voice starting to rise "You had to fight the darkness for so long and afterwards you've done so much good. I think saving the worlds outdoes any bad deeds in the past".

Riku knew that Sora was trying to help, but his mind kept repeating the words 'bad deeds' over and over.

"It doesn't matter" Riku sighed "It doesn't matter what you say or how you feel about me. I still feel awful. You may have moved on but my heart won't let me. It won't let me forget. It won't let me stop feeling guilty".

Sora's body seemingly deflated. His shoulders slumped and his body sunk deeper into the couch cushions.

"I wish I could make you feel better" Sora admitted.

 _Me too_ Riku thought but didn't say aloud. He was really regretting coming here. It was King Mickey who had told him time and time again that he shouldn't keep his emotions bottled up and that he should talk to his friends when he needed help. But, by talking, all he managed to do was make his friend feel bad and take away some of his precious sleep. His stomach was twisting up even tighter.

After several minutes of uncomfortable silence, Sora suddenly shot up.

"Hey Riku, did your parents ever spank you when you were a kid?" the brunette asked.

Riku turned to look at his friend. He didn't understand the seemingly random question. He didn't know if Sora was trying to change the subject for Riku's sake or because he didn't want to hear anymore of Riku's whining.

"I mean, I guess once or twice when I was really little" Riku said "Why?"

Instead of answering, Sora turned away from him so he could stare at the ground.

"Truth is, I got spanked a lot growing up" Sora explained "All the way up until the heartless came to Destiny islands".

Riku blinked "Really?"

"Yeah" the teen answered "I never told anyone because I could tell I was the only kid on the island that got physically punished. I'd hear you guys complaining about being grounded and get very embarrassed".

Riku stayed silent to let his friend continue but he wondered why Sora would be sharing such an embarrassing secret with him. Especially now of all times. Perhaps Sora was being honest with him because he had been honest with Sora. Riku didn't have the heart to tell him that this wasn't making him feel better.

"One time, in elementary school, I got in a fight with a kid. I got sent home with a note that I had to bring back in three days' time with my mom's signature" Sora recounted "I didn't tell my mom right away because I didn't want to see her disappointed face when she found out I hit another kid. Also, obviously, I didn't want to get punished".

"So I kept quiet about it but it made me feel terrible. I remember my tummy hurting and I remember my heart pounding in my chest".

Riku nodded, knowing exactly how that felt.

"I finally decided that the spanking couldn't hurt as bad as keeping the secret until the third day, so I told my mom. Being punished sucked, yeah, but when it was over, it was all over. It was such a relief and all those negative emotions were gone".

Riku had to stare at his best friend when he realized the point Sora was trying to make.

"So you're saying I should tell my mom that I gave into darkness so she'll spank me?"

There were so many things wrong with that plan Riku didn't even know where to begin. He knew Sora wasn't exactly known for his incredible plans but this just seemed like the boy was going crazy.

The brunette frantically shook his head "No, no that's not what I meant"

Riku relaxed, at least Sora wasn't going completely nuts on him.

"I was kind of suggesting that I spank you"

Riku's heart stopped.

"What!?"

"I mean you said you needed to be punished" Sora explained.

Riku didn't know how to response, he just stared dumbly at his friend.

Sora must have sensed something was wrong because he quickly added "I just don't think your parents would do it. They don't even understand magic, nobody on the island does. Except Kairi, but I don't think she be willing to. I'm willing to do it because you came to me for help and I always help my friends".

Riku stopped listen to Sora's rambling. He couldn't seem to focus on the words because his stomach was twisting again. Except this time it didn't hurt, it felt…good? He didn't understand the feeling nor why his heart was suddenly beating a hundred times per minute. Maybe this was his heart's way of telling him that this was a good idea. He did always feel like he needed to be punished for his wrongdoings.

"Okay Sora" Riku chocked out with a shaky breath "If you think it'll help".

Sora perked up "R-really? You don't think it's a stupid idea?"

"I mean, what's harm in trying?" Riku asked but was honestly not so sure himself. The tight pleasure he was feeling before was changing into little flutters of unease.

Admittedly, Riku did think this was stupid. He was an older teen agreeing to be spanked by his younger friend. Yet, he felt like he should try it. Something inside Riku told him that he deserved this. That he should go along with Sora no matter how ridiculous it sounded.

"Alright" his friend nodded "I've never spanked anyone before but I'll try to just copy what my mom does".

"Hey Sora, I know this is a stupid question, but does it hurt even when you're not a kid?" Riku asked, shifting uncomfortably on the couch.

The brunette started to laugh, causing Riku's face to heat up a bit.

"It should" Sora informed him "That's kind of the point".

More worms of unease wiggled in Riku's stomach but he choose to ignore it. He'd had been in so many fights, whether it be with heartless or human, where he was injured. He could handle this no problem.

"Wait here" Sora instructed and ran into the adjacent room. He returned with a wooden spatula in his hand and a faint blush on his cheeks. "T-this is what my mom usually uses" he explained.

Riku didn't know how to response. So he just watched his friend fidget uncomfortably for a few seconds. Sora closed his eyes and composed his self. When he opened them again, his arms where folded at his chest and the uncertainty on his face was replaced with a stern look.

"Alright mister, bend over the table" Sora ordered.

Riku was shocked by the sudden tone change. He then remembered that Sora said he was going to impersonate his mom. The attempt was so adorable that Riku couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't laugh!" Sora sputtered, trying to regain his authority "You're in big trouble!"

"Okay, okay" Riku felt himself complying, walking to Sora's dining room table. The teen felt extremely awkward about leaning over and propping himself up by his elbows.

"I meant to say take off your pants and underwear and then bend over"

Riku shot around to face his friend.

Sora quickly lifted his hands defensively. "That's part of it" Sora quickly explained "I'm not trying to be weird, I swear. It doesn't hurt if your pants are on. My mom makes me take…"

Sora trailed off as his face glowed a bright red. Riku mind seemed to go empty. He couldn't form a coherent thought. He couldn't believe that his friend, the lovable, friendly Sora, was ordering him to strip.

"You better do what I say or it'll be worse for you" Sora said in a wavering voice. He was frantically trying to think of what his mom would do in this situation.

Riku, on the other hand, couldn't believe that Sora was sticking to the role. If his friend was taking this seriously then so should he. He was the one who woke Sora up in the middle of the night to help him with his pathetic problem. The least he could do was not give Sora a hard time.

He nervously took off his pants and underwear, letting them drop to his knees. Riku swore his heart was trying to escape his chest. He awkwardly shuffled back to the table, doing his best to hide his privates from his friend.

When he leaned back down he felt his ears burn. The humiliation of having his bare bottom out in the air for the world to see was nothing like he felt before. He felt a tingling in his toes and fingers as the blood rushed to his head. Riku was sure he was going to explode. The actual punishment hadn't even started and he felt like he couldn't take it anymore.

He was about to tell Sora that he didn't want to go through with this when a sudden noise erupted form the silent home. That noise was a loud smack that echoed through the house.

It took Riku a second to realize that the smack was the sound of the wooden spatula contacting with his butt. He was so surprised by the sudden hit that he didn't even register the pain. It wasn't until Sora hit him on the opposite cheek that he felt a sting on his bottom.

Riku gave out a startled yelp and turned around.

"What the heck?" he exclaimed "That hurt!"

"Yeah it's supposed to" was all Sora said before swinging the wicked spatula down with another loud smack.

Involuntarily, Riku arched his back. His eyes were shut tight and his teeth were clenched. The teen let out a sharp hiss before slowly getting back into position.

Sora placed his hand on the victim's back before delivering another spank. Now that he was more prepared, Riku took it silently. He had to, however, shut his eyes again because he felt the beginning of tear wanting to flow.

God forbid Riku cried now. He didn't cry when Ansem took over his body. He didn't cry when he was stuck in the realm of darkness. He didn't cry during any of his fights. There was no way he was going to cry over something as silly as a spanking.

Unfortunately for Riku, Sora was only getting started. He fell into a steady rhythm where he continuously rained smacks onto Riku's poor bottom without stopping in-between. With no breaks, it was impossible for Riku to compose himself and somehow take the spanking with some dignity.

 **Smack** "Agh!" **Whack** "Ahh!" **Whack** "Stop aahhh!" **Smack** "Soraaaagh!"

Riku vaguely remembered a time when he was propped up by his arms. He was now lying on top of the table and his hand was grasped onto the opposite side of the table, gripping on for dear life. Tears were silently running down his face.

The next smack had Riku let out a wail that ended in a sob. Once that one sob was out, there was nothing Riku could do to stop the rest. Here the keyblade wielder was, laying half naked across Sora's table, crying like a baby and screaming every time his best friend hit him. His mind had no idea how to process what he was experiencing.

"Sorry Riku" Sora said soothingly "Just a few more and you're done. Hang on okay".

His friend's encouraging words did nothing for Riku. He couldn't believe how badly the spanking hurt. Heartless' claws nor a hit from a keyblade could compare to pain of the stupid wooden spatula. Each smack was like a strike of lighting backside. When the intentional sting of the smack fades it's replaced with an uncomfortable dull burn. But Riku couldn't even focus on that because by the time it starts to burn, Sora had already hit him again.

Finally Sora put down his instrument of torture and rubbed his older friend's back.

"There, there" he cooed "It's over now"

Riku's didn't seem to care that the spanking was over. He continued to sob into the table. The pain and humiliation was running the teen's emotions high. He cried for another minute before calming down. When his sobs turned to the occasional sniffle, Riku could finally think clearly.

He realized that the twisting in his stomach was gone. In fact, all of the negative emotions from before were gone. All his pain was now external, which was fine in Riku's book. It was a way better feeling than guilt. The teen felt somewhat content and, for the first time in a long time, he was tired.

"I think it worked" Riku told his friend who in response smiled.

"Really? You feel better" Sora asked.

Riku nodded, wiping his tear away with his sleeve "Yeah, thanks".

Sora scratched the back of his head "Somehow I feel like you shouldn't thank me for this. But I guess this is the type of situation where the ends justify the means. I'm glad you feel better buddy".

Riku smiled himself and let Sora continue to give him a back rub.

"Hey I'm exhausted" Riku spoke up "Mind if I stay here tonight?"

"Of course" His friend replied "I know where you can sleep".

Riku sighed out contently and stood up. He was starting to feel at peace with himself. He was glad that he stuck through it. He did finally feel like he got the punishment he deserved and now all was forgiven.

"Hey Riku?"

"Yeah Sora?

"You should pull up your pants first".

Riku's cheeks once again blazed with embarrassment while his friend laughed. When the older teen was properly clothed again the two boys went to bed and Riku slept through the night without any type of negative thought or emotion.


End file.
